


Hitched

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + the dialogue prompt, “Please stop talking, I’m trying to get us out alive.”





	Hitched

“You got _married_?” 

Maryse’s voice was incredulous, and she crossed her arms over her chest, radiating pure fury. Isabelle stood beside her, looking equally as angry, and it struck Alec just how alike they looked. He was still getting used to them being in the same place at the same time these days, not to mention them getting along.

“We weren’t planning on doing it,” Alec said, reaching over to grab Magnus’ hand when he saw how tense he was. “It was a spur of the moment decision.”

Maryse let out a scoff of disbelief and turned away from them, her hand pressed to her forehead as she paced. Isabelle stood disturbingly still, but Alec could tell that there was a fire inside of her that was just waiting to be unleashed. There always was.

He supposed he deserved their wrath this time, though. He had multiple conversations in the past with Isabelle about how she wanted to be in charge of planning everything when he decided to get married. She had been so excited, and he knew that, but he had looked over at Magnus that morning and there was this undeniable pull to take another step forward, to commit to him in a way he never had before, and he had gone with it. Another somewhat selfish decision on his part, but also a necessary one whether or not they believed that.

“You didn’t even let us know beforehand, didn’t give us a call or a heads up. You just went and did it.” Maryse was still pacing, and Magnus stepped forward suddenly.

“It was my fault. I suggested it. I was just tired of waiting for the right moment, because there’s never a right moment these days, and I figured that if we actually tried to plan something it would end up being ruined for one reason or another and that it would be better if-”

Alec recognized the beginning of one of Magnus’ nervous rambles and placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively shutting him up. He slid his fingers down his arm to grab his hand again, and watched as his husband’s posture relaxed. Once Magnus stood at his side again, he leaned in and whispered, “Please stop talking, I’m trying to get us out alive.”

Magnus nodded, and Alec took a deep breath, stepping forward. Isabelle was still frozen, her eyes hard with rage, so he turned to Maryse first. “Mom,” he said softly, and something in his soft voice must’ve gotten through to her, because she stopped pacing and met his eyes. “I love him. I know that you’re still getting used to this, to me, but…” he trailed off, turning his head to glance back at Magnus, whose eyes were shining with affection as he nodded encouragingly. “He’s the love of my life.”

Maryse looked at him for a moment, tears welling up in her eyes, and then she let out a harsh breath, reaching up to smooth his hair over his forehead. His heart lurched in his chest from the unexpected affection, and he offered her a small grin, which she returned. “I am not angry at you because I’m not used to this. I know without a shadow of a doubt that you two mean the world to each other. I know that what I’ve said in the past contradicts that, but I was blinded by fear and bigotry back then. There was no excuse for it, and I will never make that mistake again. I was angry because I wanted to see my eldest son get married to someone he was actually in love with. I wanted to feel pride that actually meant something.”

Alec smiled wider at that, and dropped his eyes to the floor for a few seconds, trying to keep his emotions at bay. He hadn’t expected as much backlash from his mother as when he kissed Magnus in front of everyone, but he certainly hadn’t expected her to be so understanding.

“I have no problem with marrying him in front of the entire Institute and rubbing it in everyone’s face. You and Izzy can still plan a ceremony. We’ll do whatever you want, except you have to let Magnus pick out the outfits or he might explode.” Once again he looked back at Magnus, who smirked at him gratefully, and then he turned to Isabelle, stepping forward so that he was in front of her.

“Am I forgiven?” he asked her softly, and her wide, dark eyes narrowed as they met his.

“Let me see the rings.” He raised his eyebrows, only hesitating for a second before holding his hand up. Magnus stepped up beside him and did the same, and Isabelle’s gaze flit back and forth between them for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Fine, but I am planning this ceremony down to the very last detail, and I get to help Magnus pick out the outfits.”

Alec looked over at Magnus, communicating with him silently for a moment, before nodding at his sister in agreement. “We have a deal.”

That night as they laid in bed, Magnus’ head on Alec’s shoulder and hands fiddling with his fingers as a movie played that neither of them were paying attention to, Alec couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across his lips as he said, “I get to refer to you as my husband now. I have a _husband_.”  

Magnus lifted his head then, an equally fond grin on his face as he replied, “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“I hope you’re ready for an eternity, then.”

Magnus sat up and swung his leg over Alec’s legs so that he was straddling him, and cupped his face in his hands. “I have been waiting for you for centuries, Alexander. Trust me, I’m ready.”

And who was Alec to argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
